The present invention relates in general to draperies for doors, windows and the like, and more particularly to fabric draperies made in module or plural section form usable in pairs to laterally flank windows, doors, wall spaces, or for other decorative treatment, with or without valances, wherein the pair of drapery modules present in both retracted and extended or closed position at least two vertically elongated flat fabric panels bounded laterally by drapery seams at each vertical edge which remain in a common vertical plane and adjoin collapsible panels of like size which lie in the same common vertical plane in the closed condition of the draperies.
Heretofore, fabric draperies as customarily formed for decorative use in homes, as for example to frame windows, doors, furniture, art works, or for other decorative treatments, customarily are formed of large sheets or webs of fabric which are gathered near the top in pleats to provide the usual undulating or pleated drapery configuration when the draperies are disposed in fully extended or closed condition and which assume the appearance of a closely gathered collection of tight fabric folds in retracted or collapsed condition when drawn to the retracted position adjacent the outer ends of the traverse rod system on which they are mounted.
The present invention is designed to provide a fabric drapery system having a unique decorative appearance, by providing a pair of fabric drapery modules to be supported on a conventional drapery traverse rod system, wherein each drapery module comprises, for example, three fabric drapery panels extending the full height of the drapery module to form outwardly facing substantially flat panels bounded laterally by drapery seam formations at their vertical edges, wherein the middle panel of the three panels is foldable rearwardly into a collapsed position when the drapery is retracted to opened position while at least the outermost panel adjacent the middle panel is retained in fully extended flat condition so that the outermost panels of the pair always remain in a common vertical plane.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel fabric drapery module construction as described in the immediately preceding paragraph, wherein the three fabric drapery panels in the fully extended or closed condition of the drapery module pair lie in the common vertical plane occupied by the two outermost panels, and the middle panel is of substantially the same horizontal width and vertical height as the two laterally flanking panels.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.